


The Truth About Destiny

by WhyAmINotStudying



Series: The Truth About Us [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Age Difference, Clark Tells the Truth, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e06 Hourglass, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a soft spot for Lex Luthor, Lex Finds Out, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Out of character probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmINotStudying/pseuds/WhyAmINotStudying
Summary: He and Lex haven't known each other long, but it was harder lying to him than it has ever been lying to Pete or Chloe. It's been at the forefront of his mind, even with everything else going on. So he started running, and now here he's stood, face to face with the elaborate front doors of the castle belonging to none other than Lex Luthor.





	The Truth About Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the Archive, also my first work in this Fandom. In fact, it's the first work I've posted anywhere since I was like 12, so be gentle with me please. Honestly, I was surprised that this is the first piece of fanfiction I'm posting on here, but I just started re-watching Smalville, I really love these two together, and I've been having a bit of trouble finding really good Clex fics and this episode just sparked some serious feelings for me so yeah, anyway, if anyone does read this... enjoy!

He isn't sure exactly how he ended up here, but after he left the nursing home he spent some time running through the fields, trying to process everything. Cassandra's death, almost losing his mom, the magnitude of his supposed "destiny". It was all a bit much. To top it off, he couldn’t stop replaying that conversation next to the totaled Porsha. Clark could tell that Lex was suspicious, and he hated lying to him, but he didn't think he had any other option. It was tearing him up inside. He and Lex haven't known each other long, but it was harder lying to him than it has ever been lying to Pete or Chloe. It's been at the forefront of his mind, even with everything else going on. So he started running, and now here he's stood, face to face with the elaborate front doors of the castle belonging to none other than Lex Luthor. He isn't sure what time it is, only that it's late. Remnant of a conversation about embracing your future echo in his mind alongside the ideas of creating your own destiny. Maybe it is time for Clark to start making choices. Trembling fingers reach for the doorbell before Clark can talk himself out of it. He waits in horrifying anticipation for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot. Just as he considers super-speeding as far away from Lex as possible, he hears the that soft baritone float through the speaker over the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Lex sounds slightly irritated, maybe it's later than Clark thought.

"Hey Lex, it's Clark." He say's, trying to cover the wavering in his voice with an apologetic tone.

"Clark? What are you-- Never mind. Come on in from the cold, I'll meet you in the sitting room downstairs." The irritation is gone from Lex's tone, but Clark barley notices as he reaches a sweaty palm towards the door handle and steps inside. He makes his way through the foyer, stepping through the newly familiarized corridor as though he'd grown up there. By the time he passes the threshold into the main sitting-room, his feels his heart like a hammer in his chest, trying to pound it's way out. He doesn't know what he's going to say or do, only that he can't keep up this charade around Lex. His steps become firmer the farther into the room he walks, and suddenly his vision is filled with purple silk over a soft frame, and a beaming smile pointed in his direction.

"Clark?" Lex inquires, "Not that you aren't welcome - always - but what are you doing all the way out here at one in the morning?" His tone is half concern half amusement and Clark feels his chest constrict as Lex places a hand on his shoulder in greeting. "Is everything all right?" Lex's eyebrows draw together as he guides Clark to the couch. Absently Clark notices the fireplace has been started. Taking a deep breath and shifting his shoulders towards Lex, Clark begins.

"Earlier today, you said that I changed your destiny," Clark meets Lex's eyes at this, feeling the same intensity in that phrase as he did that morning. "Now, I'm trusting you with mine." Clark shift his eyes, and consequently his shoulders, away from Lex. His breathing is shaky now, and he pauses unsure if he should go on. He tenses at the sudden warm hand on his shoulder, before relaxing into the touch.

"It's okay," Lex starts soothingly, "take your time Clark. I'll listen as long as you need me. You can trust me with anything, I promise." Lex's moves his hand up slowly until he's lightly stroking a thumb across the back of Clark's neck, just above his shirt collar. This raises an entirely separate set of questions to Clarks mind, but he sets those aside for another discussion, and instead takes this interlude to smile at Lex, who reciprocates with one just as bright and supportive. 

"You are really the best, you know?" Clark beams.

"I've been told once or twice." Lex replies with a cocky grin. Breathy laughter leaves Clark's lips without his consent.

"My parents are wrong," The statement is solid and honest, taking Lex slightly off-guard and his hand falls gently to his own lap, "You are one of the best men I've met, and there is no one I trust more" Clark sets his shoulders once more with this statement, and takes a deep, determined breath, meeting Lex's eyes. "You hit me on the bridge." The statement comes out steady, with a slight nod, but time seems to stop as he stares waiting for Lex's response. He reads Lex's face like a wonderfully written novel as he processes the information; the quizzically drawn together eyebrows, the eyes widened in shock then scrunched in confusion. He wishes he could study the lines of Lex forever, but his lips are forming words now, to which Clark must respond.

"How is that possible, Clark?" The question in his tone is layered with wonder and shock and something else that Clark can't quite name. He sighs, unsure how to elaborate.

"It's a long story, Lex" He knows he owes it to him, and more than that he wants to tell him, but he doesn't know if he can explain everything tonight in a way that makes any sense. Either way, he is relieved to finally be telling the truth.

"Well, I am here if you are ready to tell it now" Lex responds, and Clark is in awe of the softness of his features as he rests his hand on Clarks shoulder once again, "But if you are not, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." Lex continues.

"Really?" Clark's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, assuming Lex would want the whole story right away.

"Of course," Lex smiles gently at him. "Clark, I'm just glad that you are telling me the truth, and that you trust me enough to share whatever this secret is with me. As long as you start tomorrow and continue at a pace you're comfortable with, I don't care if it takes you a thousand years to tell me the whole-story." He pauses to squeeze Clarks shoulder with a reassuring smile, "Like I said before, I'm here to listen as long as you need me." This makes Clark's chest clench again in that unfamiliar, not-quite-unpleasant way. He thinks for a moment that maybe Lex's words are laced with Kryptonite.

"Thanks Lex. That mean's a-lot to me." Clark pours as much honesty and feeling into his gaze as he can as he meets Lex's eyes.

"Well, Clark, you mean a-lot to me. Whatever big Kent secret you've been hiding, it's not going to change that. Although hopefully showing up for confessions at one in the morning won't turn into a new habit of yours. Not that I don't love the company, but next time come over earlier so we have more time to talk without you falling asleep." At this they both let out a small laugh, and the mood is lightened ever so slightly before Lex continues, "That reminds me, how did you even get here. I didn't hear that old, beat-up pick-up of your dad's." Lex looked at Clark questioningly for what felt like the twelfth time that night.

"Um, well…" Clark starts trying to figure out a convincing lie, but stops to remind himself that he will not lie to Lex anymore. "Actually, I ran." Clark raises his eyes sheepishly to Lex's wide-eyes.

"All the way here?" Lex questions, surprised and confused.

"Yeah, it's, uh, sort of part of the whole 'secret' that I've been keeping from you." Clark explains.

"That actually might explain a few things." Lex's laughter mixes with the surprise lingering in his voice, making Clark smile. "Well," Lex starts, "I suppose you'll have to stay the night then and tell me more over breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments welcome! Also, if anyone has some good Clex fic recommendations I would be so very happy! Also, I plan to do some more works in this series that can either be read together or separately and still make sense, so stay tuned! Thank you!


End file.
